Chris Capuano
Christopher Frank Capuano (born August 19, 1978 in West Springfield, Massachusetts) is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the Milwaukee Brewers. Early life Capuano was the valedictorian of his class at Cathedral High School in Springfield, Massachusetts and went on to earn a degree in Economics at Duke University, where he earned membership in Phi Beta Kappa. He was also a brother of the Xi Chapter of Alpha Tau Omega fraternity. Career Capuano was drafted by the Arizona Diamondbacks in the 8th round of the 1999 amateur draft (238th overall). Capuano played on Team USA in the World Cup of Baseball and helped the team earn a silver medal. On May 17, 2002, he had Tommy John surgery and missed much of that season. He made his MLB debut with the Diamondbacks on May 4, . On December 1, 2003, Capuano was one of the eight players involved in a trade that sent Richie Sexson to the Diamondbacks, with Capuano traded to the Brewers. His season with the Brewers proved to be a break-out year as he posted 18 wins, the highest total for a Brewer since (Ted Higuera). He also led the National League in quality starts during the 2005 season. In , Capuano continued his excellent pitching by taking over as the team's new ace with Ben Sheets injured and was named to the Major League Baseball All-Star Game as a replacement for Tom Glavine. Capuano, however, ended up with only 11 wins in 2006. On September 23, 2006, Capuano surrendered Barry Bonds' 734th home run to pull him closer to breaking the all-time record held by Hank Aaron at 755 home runs. Capuano started the season 5-0 and then the Milwaukee Brewers lost the next 22 games Capuano pitched in from May 12 to September 28. Before the start of the season, Capuano underwent Tommy John surgery for the second time in his career and missed the entire season. The Brewers non-tendered Capuano following the 2008 season, making him a free agent but re-signed him to a minor league deal shortly after.Brewers do not tender offer to Capuano - mlb.com Before the start of the season Capuano had hoped to start live game pitching in mid May,Rehab road slow for Capuano mlb.com but was limited to a handful of games in the Brewers rookie leagues. After becoming a free agent at the end of the season, Capuano was re-signed to a minor league contract with the Brewers on November 23, 2009."Brewers sign Capuano, Halama" - mlb.com Capuano was invited to the Milwaukee Brewers spring training for the season however, early on he complained of arm soreness and was placed in extended spring training. He would start the regular season with the Single A, Brevard County Manatees of the Florida State League."Peterson has healthy outlook on building pitching staff" - Milwaukee Journal Sentinel Capuano would only need 3 appearances with the Manatees before being promoted to the Triple A Nashville Sounds. In those 3 appearances Capuano registered a 2-0 record with a 1.23 ERA and 17 strikeouts in 14.2 innings pitched. On May 28, 2010, Capuano made his final start for the Sounds, and was pulled after four innings. Subsequently after the game, it was announced the Milwaukee Brewers purchased his minor league contract and he was recalled to the majors. Capuano started the June 3, 2010 game against the Florida Marlins in Miami, giving up three runs on seven hits in 3.2 innings while striking out four and walking one. He was charged with the loss in the 3-2 Marlins win. On July 3, 2010, he finally appeared in a Brewers victory against the St. Louis Cardinals in St. Louis. This snapped the streak of 26 straight losses he had appeared in between 2007 and 2010. Capuano is a finesse pitcher who relies on his deceptive delivery. He also possesses an excellent pickoff move; in 2005 he led the major leagues in pickoffs with 12 (but also tied Brett Myers for balks with 4). Capuano throws his fastball in the low 90s and high 80s, uses a slider and a good changeup. Personal Capuano, along with teammates J. J. Hardy, Bill Hall, and Jeff Suppan, appeared in an episode of The Young and the Restless on June 20, 2007."The Young and the Restless" - ESPN.com He is married to Sarah CliffordReturn to the mound - Helena Independent Record, whom he met at Duke. She was a contender for the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, for the modern pentathlon.Sarah Clifford - Pentathlon Jan 2003 - Central Mass Striders References External links * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:South Bend Silver Hawks players Category:El Paso Diablos players Category:Tucson Sidewinders players Category:Arizona Diamondbacks players Category:Beloit Snappers players Category:High Desert Mavericks players Category:Indianapolis Indians players Category:Nashville Sounds players Category:Milwaukee Brewers players Category:Duke Blue Devils baseball players Category:Duke University alumni Category:National League All-Stars Category:Baseball players from Massachusetts